


Things cannot be reversed

by Aozi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Finished, M/M, Other, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozi/pseuds/Aozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finished!  Feb. 18, 2013.  I was very frustrated with my own writing and decided to take a break, and...kind of...*coughs*wentthroughabout31pages for the Thorki tag.</p><p>And found Eidolon by Llanval.</p><p>Mind=Blown</p><p>Must make fanart of this fanfic that's made me a raving fan for anything Jotun!Loki.  Like, right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things cannot be reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eidolon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209212) by [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/pseuds/Llanval). 



> Things cannot be reversed.  
> We learn from the times  
> we are cursed,  
> that things cannot be reversed.  
> Learn from the ones  
> we fear the worst,  
> and learn from the ones  
> we hate the most,  
> how to...  
> \--Candles by Daughter

**Progress!**  
<http://i598.photobucket.com/albums/tt69/Mucilinda/90d66622-3400-465c-97dd-b4d8a3690eda.jpg>  
<http://i598.photobucket.com/albums/tt69/Mucilinda/IMG_0164.jpg>  
<http://i598.photobucket.com/albums/tt69/Mucilinda/3eb698f9-87f7-41ce-9661-cfe1fdcb5354.jpg>  
<http://i598.photobucket.com/albums/tt69/Mucilinda/IMG_0187.jpg>  
[ ](http://s598.beta.photobucket.com/user/Mucilinda/media/IMG_0188.jpg.html)

I would write a fanfic for this fanfic, that's how much I adore [Eidolon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/209212/chapters/312732) except I can't write in that style. Instead I banged this out within one day after reading the latest chapter. I know [Eidolon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/209212/chapters/312732)'s Loki has age rings around his horns and is supposed to have a dragon torque holding Odin's eye in its jaws but I can't quite figure out how to draw either of those things yet _and_ keep this from becoming _too much_. It will be my next project.

I didn't care about this movie or character until I read this story. That's the power of a good writer. I didn't even know Tom Hiddleston existed until three days ago. XD Now he's plastered all over my desktop.

I seem to have a thing for men with receding hairlines. *looks at The Sentinel's Garett Maggert and Richard Burgi* Critiques, comments and everything in between are welcome! I'm self-taught.

 **Media** : 0.5 and 0.3 with HB to B lead mechanical pencil, and a digi cam 'cuz my roommate and I received three wrong power cords for two printer/scanners.

 **References** :  
[Kick-ass Jotun Loki appreciation.](http://rebloggy.com/post/gif-mine-tom-hiddleston-thor-loki-jotun-jotun-loki-heimdall/27622956766)  


**Disclaimers** : I do not make any money off of this. All characters belong to their respective owners who are most certainly not me.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://investigator-mutsuki.tumblr.com)


End file.
